1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to guards for edges on tables and the like and, more particularly, to a corner guard for aquariums.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keeping pets such as fish, reptiles, hamsters and the like in a glass aquarium is a never-ending task, requiring one to constantly clean and maintain the tank for the benefit of the pets. One fact that rapidly becomes evident to those owning a glass aquarium tank is that the outer edges are extremely fragile. They are easily chipped and/or nicked especially when in transit or storage. While the damage usually does not affect the usability of the tank, it is unsightly and perhaps more important, it is dangerous should someone accidently run their hand along the edge and cut themselves.
In the related art, numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,901 issued in the name of Gutzmer, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,550 issued in the name of Gasser disclose a protective table edge capable of absorbing an impact. U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,931, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,112 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,884, all issued in the name of Grosman, describe a mesh cover for attachment to a terrarium or aquarium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,922 issued in the name of Tominaga discloses an aquarium lid with a protruding longitudinal edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,758 issued in the name of Valley et al. describes a teething guard for a shopping cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,739 issued in the name of Givens discloses a removable, protective bumper for corners and edges of furniture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,115 issued in the name of Gordon describes a flat screen cover for an animal or fish tank.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which glass aquariums can be protected from corner damage or by which such previously inflicted damage can be covered from view.